


Unexpected

by SyverneSien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinner, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Realm of Mianite, Short One Shot, Trust Issues, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from @transvav's Tumblr blog.Jordan brings along the Arrow of Truth to a business dinner with Dianite. Dianite spills a truth that Jordan wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Jordan Maron/Lord Dianite (Mianite)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected

Business dinner with Dianite. No fighting, no contracts, just business. That was the plan. However, Jordan had his own agenda, because he was determined not to get screwed over by the god notorious for being less than honest with his associates. So he had slipped the Arrow of Truth into his coat pocket, telling himself that he would only use it if necessary. Though if he was being honest with himself, he knew that he planned to use it no matter what happened at the meeting. Dianite was suspicious and danced around answers and Jordan wanted to know the truth.

Dianite was already at Dine at Night when Jordan arrived. The chaos god was sitting at the table in the centre of the restaurant, hands folded in front of him. He looked slightly troubled. Jordan walked up to the table and Dianite called out, “You’re late.”

“Have you started eating yet?” Jordan shot back, his tone sour. The last time he’d done business with Dianite, he’d been locked into a contract. Even though Dianite had promised no deals of that sort this time, Jordan was still angry about it. And frankly, Jordan didn’t trust Dianite. His hand drifted to his pocket, where the arrow was stowed.

“No-” Dianite answered, looking confused.

“Then I’m not late,” Jordan declared, pulling out the chair across from Dianite and sitting down. “So, Dianite,” he cocked his head, “what’s all this for?” He meant the meeting, but Dianite glanced around as if he’d interpreted it as the venue.

Dianite took a deep breath. “The Darkness is after you, Captain,” he started, before Jordan interjected.

“Everybody is.” Jordan rolled his eyes. “ _ You _ are.” Dianite wanted Jordan as his champion. He always had. It was clear to everybody. But Jordan was loyal to Ianite, and as hard as Dianite tried, Jordan was never going to join him. If Dianite hadn’t been so, well,  _ sinister, _ Jordan might have pitied him.

Dianite pointed an accusing finger at him. “That’s different. You know it is. If the Darkness cannot have you, it will destroy you so that nobody else can-”

“-and you want me for yourself, is that it?” Jordan finished. “We both know that if you had me, you’d do the same if I ever tried to leave.” He scowled at the chaos god.

There was a long, tense silence as Dianite looked down at his hands, then back up with pain in his eyes. “Is that really what you think of me?” he murmured. “Look, Captain, I respect you. I would treat you well, give you everything you asked for, and if you wanted to leave I would let you…” Dianite trailed off as Jordan fished the Arrow of Truth out of his pocket and placed it on the table. “I hope that’s not what I think it is.”

Jordan smirked. “It is.” He grasped the arrow again and promptly grabbed Dianite’s wrist with his free hand, pressing the tip of the arrow gently into Dianite’s palm. “Tell me, Dianite… why  _ do _ you want me on your team?”

Dianite’s eyes widened. “Surely that’s not the most important question you want to ask,” he replied slowly. “You don’t want to ask me about the Darkness, or my siblings, or the stones, or-”

“Answer the question, Dianite, or I will walk out of here right now and whatever deal you wanted to make will be lost forever,” Jordan growled.

Dianite swallowed. “Yes, alright, fine.” Jordan knew that even gods could only fight against the arrow for so long. He would answer eventually, even if he tried to dodge the question. “So… well, you see, Captain…”

“Spit it out,” Jordan insisted.  _ This is like pulling teeth, _ he grumbled silently. “Come on. We don’t have all night.”

“I’m in love with you!” Dianite blurted, the words hitting Jordan like a truckload of bricks to the face.

Jordan blinked. “What?” he stammered. He must have misheard. He had to have misheard. But it couldn’t have been a lie, because the arrow was still in Dianite’s hand… “I’m fucking sorry?”

“Could you take this arrow away from me? It feels awful and I hate it,” Dianite snapped. “You know that was the truth, so if you could put it  _ away _ while I, uh, explain…” Dianite took a deep breath and shuddered.

“I must not have heard you right,” Jordan mumbled, laying the Arrow of Truth on the table. “It’s impossible...” He was mostly talking to himself, mind racing to try to keep up. Jordan hadn’t expected this. He regretted ever even thinking about bringing that blasted arrow to the dinner.

“Your alternate was married to my sister in your previous world, was he not?” Dianite reminded him, sounding as if he was trying very hard to compose himself. “Is it really so hard to believe that in this world, I would take her place? That is how other universes work, after all-”

“No, no, I understand that there is probably a universe or multiple universes out there where you’re in love with me,” Jordan couldn’t believe what he was saying, “but it can’t be this one. Not- not with all the deals, and the lies, and the betrayal.”

Dianite’s face fell. “It was nothing personal, Captain, I swear. I’ve been forced into a difficult position, and I’m risking my safety by trying to tell you about the Darkness’ plan. You came to this world already expecting me to be, well, evil.” Dianite paused. “I’m not evil. But everybody seems to want me to be, and that’s hard to fight against.”

“Are you saying that it’s  _ my fault _ you-” Jordan started, feeling fury well up in his chest.

“Absolutely not. Just that your preconceived notion of how I am supposed to be is blinding you to how I actually am,” Dianite insisted evenly. “There’s a reason I never told you about my…  _ personal interest _ in you. You don’t trust me enough for anything good to come of it.” He hesitated. “I hate that arrow.”

“Until now, I liked it a lot,” Jordan commented dryly. “So what, you want to go on a date with me or some shit?”

Dianite sighed. “Ideally. But as I said, you don’t trust me enough for us to have any sort of healthy relationship. This was my first step back onto the road of you and I being able to trust each other, and now it’s…” Dianite glanced down at his hands, “...ruined.”

Jordan felt a pang of sympathy, though he wasn’t sure where it came from. “Okay, how about this? You talk about the Darkness, I’ll listen, and then we can figure out… the rest of what we were supposed to be dealing with. And forget about the whole…” Jordan gestured to Dianite and the Arrow of Truth, “...arrow thing.”

Dianite’s face was steeled as he replied, “That sounds fine.” Tentatively, he then asked, “Do you think you would ever…”

“Go out with you?” Jordan almost wanted to spit back a negative just to make Dianite  _ really _ feel bad about what he’d done, but he didn’t. “Maybe,” he answered instead. “Let’s figure the more pressing stuff out first.”

Dianite gingerly pushed the arrow towards Jordan. “As you say, Captain.”

Jordan took the Arrow of Truth and broke it over the edge of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> sy brain go brr, keyboard go click clack, story appear!!


End file.
